Special
by winterwood11
Summary: "You're just special." Lily wonders why Scorpius would like her, of all people.


This was written for the 2012 Hogwarts Games, Men's football round 1.3! I hope you enjoy reading this. :)

* * *

Lily Luna Potter had always been told by her parents and siblings that the Malfoys were an incredibly annoying family, full of pompous gits. Thus, she had expected Scorpius – who was a Malfoy through and through – to live up to the stereotypical expectations. And, he did in a way, with his white-blond hair, cold smirk and indifferent attitude toward things. He knew he had the looks, and he had no trouble using it – anything to get him where he wanted to be. Of course, he was sorted into Slytherin. But, as far as Lily was concerned, that was how far his similarities went with his family.

To her surprise, Scorpius Malfoy hadn't turned out as… evil as she thought he would be. He definitely had a streak of cunning ambition in him – which warranted his sorting into Slytherin- but he lacked the old blood related prejudices that she expected of him.

Nevertheless, Lily had never dreamt once in her life that she would be lying next to Scorpius on the grass, with the slightly ominous status as his girlfriend. There had been so many before her… what made her different from the rest who had been tossed aside after he had his fun? _Nothing_. She wasn't exceptionally smart like Rose, or beautiful like Victoire. She didn't have any special talents either. In fact, Lily felt quite… average compared to her prodigious relatives.

"Lily, you're going to let the flies in soon," A low voice teased her, referring to her open mouth. She closed it abruptly. Had her mouth been open the whole time she had been thinking?

"I was hoping to let something else in…" She hinted suggestively, turning to wink at her boyfriend. She might not have him forever; she might as well enjoy whatever time she had with him. She loved his kisses. They made her feel hot and cold at the same time – a dangerously overwhelming feeling.

"Now, now, who knew that a Potter would be so deliciously naughty?" Scorpius continued their harmless banter, "I might have to punish you for that!" The boy suddenly twisted himself, which ended up with him on top of her. His light blond hair hung as a shaggy mess across his forehead, lightly grazing her's. His grey eyes burned passionately. Yet, there was a teasing air involved in his general demeanour.

Lily, however, admitted to herself that was far too distracted to enjoy what might come next. She gently pushed her boyfriend away, with some regret. She needed to know that she was being used for… just _that_.

"What's wrong?" Scorpius asked, shifting his position back to what it was before.

"Do you like me?" Lily couldn't resist asking the question. No matter if she sounded like the kind of girl who wanted their ego boosted by their boyfriend. She was genuinely curious.

"Of course," Her boyfriend stated, raising his eyebrow at her.

"But why?" Lily questioned, "I'm not a genius at anything, and I'm not gorgeous like some of those other girls…" Her voice trailed off.

"But you're funny, you're kind-" Scorpius started.

"Don't patronise me," Lily tried to keep her cheeks from going red.

"You're pretty, you argue with me-"

"The rest of my family does too!" Lily interrupted.

"You're not a promiscuous tart," He continued, as Lily laughed at that statement, "And you're just _special_."

"How so?" Lily asked, trying to keep a straight face. That was the nicest thing anyone had said to her in ages.

"You don't need a reason for everything, you know," Scorpius grinned.

That remark caused Lily to smile. It reminded her so much of her Uncle Ron, and how he would always tell his wife that.

"An excuse!" Lily laughed, quoting her aunt's reply, "Is someone at a loss of words trying to describe me?"

"I'm always at a loss for words when I'm with you," Scorpius whispered, drawing her in for a hug. She returned the gesture, sighing into the crook of his neck.

"I love you," He breathed into her ear, as he bent down toward her.

Perhaps, this guilty pleasure of her's might not last forever. Scorpius had probably assured every girl of the same thing when he was with them – that they were _special_. And with his charisma, it would be hard not to believe him. Lily had a sinking feeling that all of what they had now might descend into a mess of tears. Well, she would enjoy every second of it now, while she could.

"I love you too," Lily smiled.

* * *

So, how was that? This was the first time I wrote a next-gen story, so i frankly have no idea what to make of it. I've never actually read many Lilyscor stories before either, so I hope you didn't find it too horrible! Please review! :)


End file.
